


green dragon, dawn queen

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Series: red sun rises [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Angst, F/M, I kind of really love this pairing, even though HakYona is my OTP, the angst is real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To some, it was a lovely tale of true love and overcoming obstacles.</p><p>To General Son Hak, it was a tragedy, one that he had brought about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	green dragon, dawn queen

As her sobs increased, Jae-Ha wondered when it had come to this. His formerly cheery queen had gradually been sinking deeper and deeper into depression as the months went on. So far, he and Shin-Ah, possibly Yun, had been the only ones to notice the change. Hak was helping rebuild the army, Zeno and Ik-Su the oracle's power, and Kija...just didn't notice. Shin-Ah wasn't involved in the government at all and now that Hak was in charge of the military, Jae-Ha's position was protecting the little queen. "Yona dear, have you talked to Hak about this?"

A strangled, gasping 'no' was torn from the tiny redhead. Jae-Ha's frown deepened. Ever since Su-Won's death at Hak's hands, the gap between former bodyguard and newly crowned queen widened by the day. How was she supposed to trust the Wind Tribe general when he had murdered the man Yona loved? _In front of her_ , no less? Jae-Ha understood from hearing the story later on that Hak was defending Yona and enraged at King Il’s death, but the trauma stuck with Yona to this day.

Yona curled into an even smaller ball on her bed. Jae-Ha sighed and seated himself next to her. One hand ran through the tangled dawn curls while he rested his chin on the other hand. How was he supposed to help her? She answered the question for him. 

“I…I don’t want to be queen anymore, Jae-Ha!” Yona burst out. 

"My queen, you know I will do whatever you command." He said slowly, and sank onto on knee. A violet eye peeped at him cautiously. Slowly, Yona sat up, a familiar spark reentering her dull eyes. “Anything, Jae-Ha?”

“Anything, Yona.”

“Take me somewhere else, Jae-Ha.”

His fangs glinted in the light.

“As you wish, Yona.”

When Hak came to fetch Yona a few hours later, he wasn't at all expecting the sight that met his eyes. No queen, no bodyguard, the window flung wide open, and a piece of paper fluttering in the wind on the bed.

It simply said, ‘Goodbye'.

No one ever found Yona or Jae-Ha in the years that followed. They had vanished like ghosts in the night to become legends, a tale mothers told their children at night. The story of the Dawn Queen and her Green Dragon lover was one that Kouka Kingdom never forgot.

To some, it was a lovely tale of true love and overcoming obstacles.

To General Son Hak, it was a tragedy, one that he had brought about.


End file.
